Le violoniste et le chef d'orchestre
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Harry Potter violoniste et Draco Malfoy chef d'orchestre, un regard. Petit OS. Venez lire! Très Guimauve


Une petite histoire entre Harry et Dracco dans un univers musical. Les personnages ne sont pas de mois, il sont à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le violoniste et le chef d'orchestre.**

**9h30 du matin.**

Tous les musiciens de l'orchestre étaient arrivés et avaient pris place. La tension était à son comble. C'était la dernière répétition avant la représentation de ce soir. Ce soir l'orchestre allait jouer pendant près de deux heures les titres de Two Steep From Hell. Cet orchestre connaissait pas mal de succès et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord il jouait des morceaux assez modernes et épiques. Aussi le chef d'orchestre était un jeune génie du nom de Draco Malfoy. Il était chef d'orchestre alors qu'il n'avait que 22 ans. Il était beau, grand, longiligne, il avait cheveux mis long blond presque blanc et des yeux gris orage. Beaucoup de fille venait au concert juste pour pouvoir le regarder. Autres avantages ? Oui, de jolie et jeune musicienne telle que Hermione en contrebassiste ou encore Ginny en flûtiste.

Un musicien en particulier était stressé, pas pour la répétition mais pour la représentation de ce soir. Harry Potter, jeune violoniste très prometteur repéré par le chef d'orchestre en personne. Harry travaillait dans un bar où il jouait du violon, instrument hérité de son père. Et Draco l'avait repéré et lui avait proposé cette place qu'il avait accepté. Aujourd'hui était sa troisième fois qu'il jouait devant une scène pleine. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Il devait faire des parties solos et cela le stressait, il avait peur de faire des erreurs et de décevoir son chef d'orchestre. Il avait énormément travaillé, à tel point qu'il connaissait les morceaux par cœur. Et un autre hic. Dans ses solos il serait obligé de regarder Draco et cela le troublait au plus au point. Il était gay, oui et il était tombé amoureux de lui. Et il voyait ses yeux gris tempête qui le faisait chavirer à chaque fois et cela le déconcentrait.

**9h45 du matin.**

Chacun avait accordé son instrument et Draco commença son travail. Chacun jouait en suivant les gestes de leur chef d'orchestre. Aucune faute, tout était parfait. Mais...presque. Tout le monde jouait parfaitement, Harry faisait ses solos avec son cœur et s'était magnifique mais il ne regardait pas Draco. Ça n'allait pas. Il tiqua mais il continua.

Draco n'était pas ignorant. Il savait très bien que le petit Potter était tombé amoureux de lui et il savait que son regard pouvait le déconcentrer et il en jouait. Draco trouvait Potter vraiment magique. Il avait des grands yeux verts émeraude hypnotique. Des cheveux corbeaux en bataille mais qui faisait son charme. Sa timidité était adorable. Et le son de son violon était a coupé le souffle. Harry était le genre de personne qui jouait avec le cœur. Il aimait jouer et cela s'entendait. Il devait bien le reconnaître, il avait craqué pour lui.

La répétition se déroula dans de très bonnes conditions. Ses musiciens avaient été parfaits. En même temps c'est lui qui les avait choisi un à un. Il était très fier de tous ses musiciens et ce soir tout sera parfait et il le savait déjà.

**12h00.**

Les répétitions étaient finis et Draco donna ses dernières consignes à ses musiciens et demanda à Harry de venir le voir dans son bureau. Il stressa, il se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une bêtise ou si il allait lui retirer ses solos. Harry le suivi jusqu'à son bureau.

- « Harry, Harry...dis moi à quoi je sert ? » demanda le blond en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Harry était intimidé de se trouver ici, seul avec lui. « Pa...pardon ? » hésita t-il.

Et Draco trouva ça tellement craquant. Il était là, debout devant son bureau tenant son violon ranger dans son étui dans les mains.

- « C'est pourtant simple, quel est mon rôle dans l'orchestre ? ». Questionna le plus vieux.

- « De nous diriger » Répondit Harry.

- « Exactement, alors explique moi quelque chose. Comment diriger ou plutôt TE diriger si tu ne me regarde pas ? » Interrogea le chef d'orchestre.

Et Harry le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts sans savoir quoi répondre. Et Draco sourit de toute ses dents bien blanches et bien rangées. Harry se sentait mal et blanchis, il était si anxieux et stressé, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et décompresser avant ce soir. Malfoy remarqua que son violoniste palissait de plus en plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans les pommes, il avait besoin de lui pour ce soir.

Draco le fit asseoir doucement sur le petit canapé du bureau. « Calme toi, je ne vais rien te faire, ça me tracasse un peu c'est tout » Tenta de rassurer le blond.

Harry se calma, son chef n'allait pas lui retirer ses solos. Quand il le jugea assez calmé, Draco tenta une autre approche.

- « Pourquoi ne me regarde tu pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Questionna gentiment le plus vieux.

- « Non pas vous, moi... » Avoua le plus en espérant que cela suffise et qu'il puisse aller manger un peu.

- « Toi ? Et qu'à tu fais, dis moi. » Demanda le blond avec son ton toujours aussi gentil.

- « Non, vous allez me virer ». Dit le brun et il avait en effet peur de cela.

- « Non voyons ! Tu es mon violoniste le plus talentueux. » s'exprima le chef. Il espérait bien que son petit violoniste tout timide lui dise qu'il l'aime. « Alors dis moi, tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance ».

Harry ne savait pas mentir, et encore face à une personne tel que Draco. « Je...je suis amoureux ». Dit-il.

- « Ha oui ? De qui ? » demanda avec légèreté le blond en servant deux verres de jus de fruit et en donnant un à son violoniste.

Harry prit le verre et hésita, à savoir si il devait répondre ou non. Et puis peut être qu'il avait une chance. « Euh...d'un homme... » Avoua t-il.

- « Cet homme à un prénom ? » Insista le blond. Il voulait que Harry le lui dise.

Harry pris en grande inspiration et vida son verre d'une traite. « Dr...Draco, vous... » Avoua enfin Harry et le blond était très très content.

- « Tu aurais du me regarder plus souvent Harry ». Chuchota le blond à l'oreille du brun.

Le brun le regarda avec des grands yeux ne comprenant rien à ce que disait son chef, et il le voyait de si près, il sentait son parfum...

- « Harry, tu es si mignon, comment ne pas tomber amoureux de toi, si tu me regarde tu pourrais comprendre ».

- « Vous...vous... » Harry n'osa pas continuer de peur d'avoir mal compris.

- « Déjà c'est tu et oui je suis amoureux de toi Harry » Dit Draco en embrassant le joue de son violoniste.

Harry n'osa pas y croire. Le beau chef d'orchestre était amoureux de lui. Soudain il eu un doute, se jouait-il de lui ? Draco l'a vite remarqué, en plus d'être timide il y avait peu de confiance.

- « Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Je veux avoir une vrai histoire avec toi, une histoire d'amour qui durera très longtemps. Je t'aime. J'aime le son de ton violon, j'aime tes yeux verts, ta timidité et tes cheveux indisciplinés » Tout en parlant Draco caressa doucement la joue de son future petit ami.

- « On...On est un...couple alors ? » Demanda Harry qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Et Draco aimait ça, devoir rassurer et protéger son petit violoniste. « Oui on est un couple » affirma t-il.

- « Je vous...je t'aime Draco » Déclara Harry.

Draco l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. « Moi aussi mon Harry » dit-il. « je t'offre à déjeuné ? »

- « Oh...Euh... » Harry n'avait jamais eu de relation ni amical, ni familiale et les cadeaux encore moins. Et cela Draco le remarqua. Cela attisa sa curiosité sur le passé de son violoniste mais il ne voulait pas l'aborder, pas maintenant.

- « Met ta veste on y va » dit doucement le blond.

Harry obéi et mis sa veste. Il suivit Draco, son petit ami, qui n'hésita à prendre sa main et à aller dans un petit bistro. Il préférait les restaurants chics mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son adorable petit violoniste. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en parlant principalement de la musique et du concert de ce soir. Draco laissa Harry rentrer chez lui à contre cœur mais il ne voulait pas se montrer trop entreprenant de peur de le faire fuir.

Harry rentra chez lui et il n'osa pas croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait un petit copain, son premier et c'était une personne remarquable. Il se promit de tout faire pour que leur relation fonctionne. Il se reposa le reste de la journée et quand arriva l'heure il s'habilla avec son pantalon noire et sa chemise banche. Il pris son violon et se rendit à la salle de concert. Il retrouva Draco qui lui fit signe et qui l'embrassa furtivement. Il fut soulager de voir que personne ne faisait de remarque. Le chef fit ses dernières recommandations et il les encouragea.

Ils entrèrent en scène et ils commencèrent à jouer. Harry faisait ses solos à la perfection en regardant, pour une fois, son chef d'orchestre. Draco était fier de son orchestre et plus précisément de son violoniste. Après avoir saluer le public ils rentrèrent en coulisse et Draco les félicita pour leur prestation parfaite. Il pris Harry à part et se rendit dans sa loge. Il l'embrassa un peu plus longtemps que les deux premières fois et Harry se laissa aller et répondit. Mais le blond n'alla pas plus loin. Il voulait prendre son temps et surtout qu'Harry prenne son temps. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Draco insista pour raccompagner Harry jusqu'à chez lui et Harry céda. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à celui qu'il aimait. Le blond le raccompagna donc en voiture et découvrit qu'Harry vivait dans un petit appartement très fonctionnel. Il avait appris qu'il n'aimait pas les grands espaces. Et Draco lui avait dit que lui vivait dans un manoir et qu'il le comprenait car un manoir pour lui tout seul faisait beaucoup. Harry avait rit.

**Quelques semaines plus tard.**

Harry et Dracco étaient toujours ensembles et Harry passait les week end chez son amoureux. Le blond avait appris le passé de son violoniste. Il comprit aussi l'attachement du brun à son violon. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et son père lui jouait du violon quand il était plus jeune. Il avait été recueilli par sa tante et son oncle qui ne l'aimait pas et qui le traité comme une bonne. D'ailleurs ils avaient tout pris de l'héritage, sauf le violon et les photos qu'Harry chérissaient comme un trésor inestimable.

Cette histoire expliquait aussi le comportement effacé et timide du jeune homme. Il était aussi très simple, un rien lui suffisait. Il aimait plus particulièrement passer des soirées télés dans les bras de son amoureux. C'était simple et sans chichi et Draco aimait cela. Il fut aussi fier d'apprendre qu'il était le premier de Harry. Le premier petit copain, le premier baiser mais aussi le premier qui lui ferrait l'amour. Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas impatient. Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de temps et surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le blond lui en avait parlé une fois. Il l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il le ferrait que quand il serait prêt et il avait aussi affirmé qu'il ne le quitterais pas et qu'il n'était pas avec lui pour le sexe mais il lui avait fait comprendre que le sexe était aussi une composante d'une relation amoureuse et qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte ou peur de son désir.

Un soir d'été, un soir de pleine lune, un soir où Harry dormait avec Draco dans son lit. Ils s'étaient embrassés et Harry ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il en voulait plus. Draco le rassura en disant qu'ils pouvaient arrêter si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Mais Harry disait qu'il voulait continuer. Il savait comment deux hommes faisait l'amour. Il avait peur de la pénétration, il savait que cela faisait mal et Harry fit par de cette peur à son amoureux. Draco le prépara longuement avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Harry n'avait pas peur, il était dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait. Le début fut douloureux pour Harry mais aussi pour Dracco qui voyait son amoureux souffrir. Il pris son temps, il l'embrassa, il lui disait des mots d'amour. Après cette douleur la suite fut magique et le couple ne fut que plaisir.

Ils touchèrent l'extase ensemble et Harry fut heureux d'avoir sauter le pas avec son amant et il serait prêt à recommencer. Il comprit que le sexe était vraiment une composante dans un couple. Il s'était senti uni, comme si il ne faisait qu'un avec son amant. Il avait aimé cette sensation. Il avait aimé être aimé pour son homme.

**END**

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux.

Une petit review?

Je compte, peut être, faire un petit OS sur la rencontre, donnez moi votre avis si cela vous intéresse.


End file.
